


take a chance (on me)

by deanwinchesterissaved



Series: Drabble boys [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Ghost hunting shenanigans, Light Pining, M/M, its soft at the end i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/pseuds/deanwinchesterissaved
Summary: Prompt Anger 5. “Move out of my way before I make you.”They're alone in the room, and Shane insists on touching the cursed item, as one does. Ryan intervenes.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Drabble boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 264





	take a chance (on me)

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck with my other works and the last chapter of I Reach My Hands Out In the Dark is away for beta sanity check and I was bored. I sent this amazing [list of prompts ](https://deathfrisbeeinthetardis.tumblr.com/post/190465707332/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93) out on tumblr and kind folks sent me their picks. This is ideally the first of a series of prompt answers, named and anons, I see ya’ll, but I make no promises on delivery time. Love you all the same <3
> 
> A huge thank you to [Mellow ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitfangs/pseuds/petitfangs) for the suggestion!! This little thing was so much fun to write, I hope the dynamics are alright. Here we go!

Wood creaks. Ryan hates everything about this room. 

From the distinct lack of dust on the furniture to the delicately billowy white dress that hung between the beams of the ancient four-poster bed, the covers rumpled and pushed back as if someone had just slept in them. 

He especially hates that look in Shane's eyes as his friend assesses the scene in front of them, a sly curve to his mouth. 

"That's where the daughter hung herself," Ryan half-whispers into the silence. They're on their own for the moment, go-pros strapped to their chests and cameras in hand. He shivers as his brain very helpfully presented him with the crime scene photo in full color, sometimes it really isn't good for one's health to have a good visual memory. "People say they have trouble breathing here, pricks on their wrists, that sort of thing, cause she slit hers before, well." 

Shane's eyes are bright with interest, leaning over the guard rope into the enclosure, making full use of his stature to get his nose within three feet of the dress itself. He sniffs at it and Ryan stares at him. Sometimes he wonders why his stupid heart chose to beat for this man. 

"Dude get back, that thing is cursed!" Ryan grabs Shane's arm and tugs, and the other man leans back but doesn't budge his feet, turning to level Ryan with a long-suffering grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Ryan huffs, letting go of Shane so he can point at said piece of clothing accusingly, "The people who've touched it after her death have all suffered in some way, serious injuries, depression, psychic breaks. Every, single, one.”

"Impressive," Shane hums, tapping at his chin with a hand while he studies the layers of fabric so light any whiff of air would send them trembling. "That's one hard-working ghost! The spiritual PAs gotta get the lady an employee of the year award." 

"Yeah she's got a pretty good track record," A nervous laugh escapes him at the words, the air in the room weighing heavy in his lungs. Ryan had expected the stuffiness with the age of the house, but it hadn't really hit him until the lights had gone out and the silence descended. The only sound is the gentle rustle of their clothes and small creaks in the floorboards as Ryan shifts his weight around, fiddling with the seam on his jacket sleeve. 

"You think she's gonna come out and haunt me if I touch it?" There it is again, that look in Shane's eyes, half mischief and half insurmountable determination to keep giving Ryan heart attacks. 

"I said it back at the studio and I'm still going say it now, you taunt the ghost all you want, just don't bring me into your shit."

"You did join me against our old pal Goatman," Shane's eyes twinkles and Ryan's chest does a thing. 

"Tha-that doesn't count," He sputters, indignant, "There wasn't anything there that time, we got lucky."

"Says the guy who keeps trying to prove ghosts are real," Shane grins, "Come on Ryan, wouldn't it be great evidence if I get murked by a ghost? Then you can go celebrate with your Boogaras."

"Fine by me." Ryan mutters darkly, rolling his eyes when Shane pantomimes death, with explosive hand-blood spurts and everything. By the end of it, Ryan's pointing the camera down at where Shane has melted onto the floor, both of them giggling like preschoolers. All ghost hunters are like this, Ryan thinks, they must be. Some good serious work right here.

"Phew," Ryan wheezes, wiping a tear from his eye and holding out a hand to help Shane up despite himself, "Okay we need to get started, we've gotta leave enough time to sleep here too."

"The Shanster does need his beauty sleep," Shane quips, chuckling when Ryan looks at him somewhere between fond exasperated, "Okay okay, you said the daughter's name is Elizabeth?"

Ryan nods, stretching out his arm to extend their audio recorder into the enclosure. This is one of the more active locations they've been to, and no way is he going to give Shane the opportunity to blame the EVPs he's going to catch on their own clothes.

"Elizabeth? Or Eliza, are you here with us?" Ryan asks, feeling the pressure in the room again, but he's done enough of these investigations that his voice is steady, "Our colleagues have seen you before, can you move something or say something to show us too?"

"You could rustle that dress right there," Shane says, and the seriousness in his voice brings a smile to Ryan's face, maybe if that respect can last they'll actually get something good.

"Were you cursed?" Shane's sweeping his eyes over the room, and the silence stretches for a good while, then he turns to Ryan and shrugs, "Nothing, I'm getting nothing."

"I'll scan the audio later, in the meantime," Ryan ducks down to dig out the spirit box from his pack, fiddling with the dials and turning it on. He winces with Shane when the thing gives a loud screech before settling into the rhythmic skipping of channels. "Whoah there, was that you Eliza?"

"We need to bring earmuffs next time," Shane mutters just loud enough to be heard over the noise and Ryan bats at his arm, straining his ears to pick out any response. He didn't see Shane get that _look_ in his eyes again.

Movement, his brain registered, oh shit it's the ghost, Ryan thinks, whipping his head around to look, and oh _shit Shane's gonna touch the dress_. Instinct kicks in, and he almost drops the spirit box as he leaps over the guard rope to stand in the other man's way. 

"No," Ryan half shouts, Shane coming to an abrupt stop in front of him, tilting his head and looking at the bundle of silk over Ryan's shoulder, still with that sly smile on his face.

"No." Ryan says again, firmer this time. 

"It could make her show herself." Shane looks down at him, and sure he's got a point. But. 

"It's dangerous," Ryan doesn't really like the slight whine that creeps into his own voice, but fuck it, with all he jokes about killing Shane, he can't _not_ care. "It's not worth it." He says stubbornly.

"Aww, are you worried for me?" 

"I have to be! You've got like negative self-preservation."

"Do you want evidence or not?" Shane quirks an eyebrow at him and takes a step forward, there's barely a foot of space between them now, Ryan swallows. 

"Yes but not if it gets you killed, or-or cursed!' He sounds breathless to his own ears.

"But it'll be for science! Think about it Ryan, you'll finally have concrete proof of death by a ghost, caught on camera."

"Nope, not happening." 

Ryan's expecting Shane to drop it, to back away so they can continue on their usual routine of questions and a bit of insulting for the ghosts. But Shane leans forward, forcing Ryan to tip his head up to look at him, the other man's face set with determination, eyes twinkling.

“Move out of my way before I make you.”

Ryan shivers, he couldn't help it, painfully aware that the motion is made more obvious with their bodies so close together. Shane's eyes have gone dark, or maybe that's just the shadows playing tricks on him. For a man who's a big goof ninety percent of the time, the big guy can sure pack some intimidation points. Pity Ryan's gotta fight him on this. 

"You're gonna have to make me." Ryan's voice shakes just a little, something in his stomach fluttering and fingers flexing around the sharp lines of the spirit box. His face feels hot, but he hopes Shane won't notice in the dim light, he really doesn't need more things to make fun of Ryan for right now. 

"You know I can just reach over your shoulder right?" 

"I'll fight you." Ryan warns, though he doesn't sound too threatening. He would have brought up his arms too, if only there was space for them. 

"Are you now?" Shane's smiling down at him, eyes definitely darker than usual. He crowds Ryan until the smaller man takes another step back, "Careful now, you're awfully close to the dress yourself."

"Well fuck, guess I'm dead then," Ryan says weakly, feeling the phantom cold of fresh air brush against his back. He should have at least two more feet of cushion, he'd eyed the distance when he jumped in front of Shane, but how many steps has he taken already? It's hard to keep track when he could feel Shane's breath on his face. "Better me than you." he manages, barely. 

"How noble of you." And then Shane's leaning down even more, still not letting up on the space between them. Ryan's breaths are starting to speed up, fast, shallow little things that rush in and out of his lungs without actually doing their job. He can step away, he _should_ really, the cameras are still rolling. But Shane's face is so close and there is a headiness to the tension between them and all the places they're not touching. 

For a second something like uncertainly flickers in Shane's face, his eyes search Ryan's face for... something. Ryan can hardly move, his own gaze glued to the other man. What Shane sees must confirm his beliefs, since he sinks his head down, lower. Ryan's eyes flutter closed.

And Shane kisses Ryan's nose. 

"Wha-" Ryan makes an indignant noise and has to catch himself before he takes a step back and curses himself via ghost dress. He feels plenty cursed already, what with his heart beating thunderously in his ears and his stomach doing all sorts of acrobatics he hasn't given it permission to. 

"What was that?" He had meant it as an accusation, but a small smile escapes him as he looks back at Shane, watching in quiet wonder when the brief worry melts away from his brow.

"A truce." Shane's voice is quiet, a soft tilt to his mouth, and Ryan's knees feel weak. His body parts are just all ganging up on him today huh. 

'Oh, um sure," Ryan stammers, breathing still unsteady, "Jus-um just don't touch the dress, please.”

"Lets trade," Shane's eyes are twinkling again, mischief dancing in them, "I leave the dress alone and I get to kiss you, properly." 

"That's not how it works," Ryan grumbles, ducking his head and flushing furiously, but he knows Shane sees anyway. Shane's full-on grinning now, Ryan doesn't think he has ever seen him with this much gently suppressed excitement. _I gave him that,_ he thinks, _wild._

"Okay fine. Just this once."

"I'm good with that," Shane sinks his voice a few octaves deeper and says with mock seriousness, "But Mr. Bergara! I do believe further such business negotiations would be beneficial to--"

"Oh stop," Ryan chides, staring into Shane's laughing eyes as he bunches a hand in the other man's collar to pull him in, "Just kiss me, you idiot."

And he does, and Ryan can't remember a room he likes this much. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one and have a Tumblr go reblog the [ original post ](https://deathfrisbeeinthetardis.tumblr.com/post/190482475212/move-out-of-my-way-before-i-make-you-yes) . If any other prompts on that list piqued your interest, please feel free to comment here or on Tumblr with a prompt and (ideally but not necessarily) a situation and I'll try to get to them!
> 
> I do have to say that I'm having some trouble with the anger prompts in my ask box because I'm trying to conjure up situations where the boys might say that to each other, and the whole process kind of hurts.
> 
> As always thank you for reading <3


End file.
